Stargate: Frozen Test Idea
by RaiderWolf
Summary: A test idea, quick summary, Elsa gets taken over by a goa'uld while at her Ice Palace. Full summary inside.


Stargate: Frozen

Test idea

Summary: Carter and Jackson, while on a mission with SG1, get captured by an elusive goa'uld who was stealing a large supply of weapon's grade naquedah. Escaping on his specially modified ship and using a remote to deactivate the iris, he actually arrives in 1848 in Antarctica. Not immediately realizing the situation, he tries to escape to the stars only for Carter and Jackson to escape, sabotage his engines, then leave in his escape pod. Forced to ride his damaged ship to ground, he lands at the peak of North Mountain. Seriously wounded, he crawls to the castle and finds Elsa whom he takes as a new host. He then starts to take over, carrying on as goa'uld do and portrays himself as a god, and returns to Arendelle. He builds his empire while Carter and Jackson team up with Anna to lead a resistance against him. Story opens with Jackson being brought before Goa'uld Elsa.

 _Italics is when a host is speaking._

 **Bold is the Goa'uld speaking.**

 _ **Italics, bold and underline is a goa'uld speaking in that special double voice of theirs.**_

-o-0-o-

Elsa, Arendelle Palace

Elsa sat on her throne, ramrod straight, numb to the goings on around her. She wished to die, but was forced to watch as the demon within her ruled her kingdom, as he prepared for war to take over the world. She had tried to fight, tried to stop him, to keep him from killing. She couldn't, though. She had watched as Anna had come to her ice palace. The demon had tried to dominate her into submission, but Anna had recoiled in fear from her. When the strangers interfered, the demon had tried to kill them. One of the strangers, a mountain man with straw colored hair, had taken the ice spike meant for Anna, and then they had went over a cliff.

She had watched as he killed Prince Hans, who refused to bow to the false god, and the guards of the Duke of Weselton. When the demon returned to Arendelle, she had watched as he had killed all the members of the Storting, taking the power for himself. Anyone who had balked at following his command, or his powers as being unnatural had been killed. The Bishop, Gerda, Kai. Three hundred and forty seven had died, and Elsa was numb from fighting.

Elsa watched as a man was dragged into her court. She could sense the demon within her inflate in anticipation, recognizing him. She searched the memories they now shared, and came up with a name. Doctor Daniel Jackson, of the Tau'ri, a name she knew meant Earth. The guards brought him up to the throne as the demon rose from her throne to gloat.

" _ **Daniel Jackson, I have you at last**_ ," the demon gloated. " _ **I will finally get to end your pathetic life**_. "

"The people of this planet will resist you to their dying breath," he said, grimacing in pain as he spoke.

" _ **Look around you, mortal**_ ," he gloated, gesturing to the palace guards, " _ **The people of your planet have already started to bow before the might of a god**_."

"They bow because they are afraid, not because you are a god. In time, they will see you for what you are, a false god. A fearful being with delusions of grandeur."

" _ **Then you may be the next to experience my delusions**_."

Elsa screamed at the demon within her as her hand was raised, the ruby glowing on her palm . ' _How many more must you kill_!'

' **I will purge this world unbeliever by unbeliever if I have to, and you will watch as I conquer your miserable planet**.'

Elsa recoiled in disgust from the mind of the demon, but there was nowhere to go that would block her sight as the demon began to kill the man in front of her. She knew from the demon's memories that the victim was alive to feel themselves ripped apart, but felt powerless to stop him. She had killed too many since this demon had dived into her body unwanted. She was sure Anna was dead too, though a body had never been found.

She felt the demon stop the torture of the poor man, when a figure in the crowd before her caught her attention, though the demon didn't seem to care. Though she didn't have the control to look again, there was only one person with a white lock in their ginger hair. And she was here!

The demon must have noticed her thoughts because he scanned the crowd, and yes! Anna was here! Alive! She felt the satisfaction flow through the demon's mind as he locked on her.

" _ **Princess Anna**_ ," the demon said, " _ **So glad you could join us. Bring her to me!"**_

Elsa watched as several of the palace guards singled Anna out of the crowd, and then led her up to the demon. A guard then placed his hand on Anna's shoulder, forcing her sister to her knees.

" _ **Your sister wishes me to spare you, however, I think I will use you to break her will further."**_

"My people will never submit. We will always resist you!"

Elsa could feel the demon's anger. She knew he would kill anyone that threatened his global takeover, and Anna had just assured him that many in Arendelle would continue to resist him no matter what. ' _Don't kill her! Or I will fight you till the day we die!_ '

' **I like your spirit, but you cannot fight me forever. You will break, but first, you will watch your sister die.'**

The demon raised her hand again, the ruby glowing her palm. Elsa screamed as her sister began to shake as she was tortured, and then suddenly, she was able to lower her hand. Anna slumped, her head lolling to the side as a trickle of blood flowed from her nose.

' **Give me back control!'** the demon howled, and a wave of mental anguish swept through her. Elsa struggled to maintain control, not wanting to give in to the monster.

"Run! I can't stop him long," she panted. She felt another wave of mental attacks, and was forced to her knees.

' **I will slaughter everyone you love if you don't relinquish control now!'**

' _Why, you already said you will kill every unbeliever. So why shouldn't I resist? I refuse to let you kill any more innocents without trying to stop you. I should have tried harder before, but I won't stop now. Just leave, go find someone else's body to steal!'_

' **Because they don't have the power yours has. And even if I left, you would die anyway.'**

' _Fine, so let's die together. At least then I won't harm any more innocents._ '

Elsa reached into her power, and let the ice run through her. She had never tried to really channel it like this. Even when she built her ice palace, she hadn't had to reach far into herself, but now she did. She felt the blood in her veins cool, her body temperature dropping as she channeled her power into herself, freezing her body.

' **Stop!'**

Elsa refused to stop though. She wouldn't be this demon's tool to kill any longer. She could feel the changes she was making, felt the ice crystals build in her blood, her breath instantly turned to fog as even her lungs started to freeze. She could feel the demon moving within her, finally realizing he was trying to leave. Elsa watched as her skin on her hand faded from a pink hue to white pallor, then as it started to turn clear as it became ice. With a sensation of vomiting, the demon entered the back of her mouth, and she vomited out the demon's true form. A simple wave of her power froze the demon solid, along with the blood and vile she had vomited up, but she refused to stop. Looking up, she found Anna looking at her, her eyes filled with tears, as she mouthed something Elsa no longer had the ability to hear. Elsa knew from the demons memories that her time would soon be gone anyway, so with a final crescendo of power, she stood and turned herself to full ice, her arms wide as she embraced oblivion, and the bright light of the sun fading to black as she was consumed.

-o-0-o-

As Anna regained consciousness from the Demon Elsa's torture, she saw that Elsa was clutching herself. No one move or spoke, but the tension in the room was palatable. Elsa had somehow stopped the demon, and was fighting a losing battle. Anna felt the room grow colder, certain at first it was just her, but quickly became clear that Elsa was freezing the room on purpose. Ribbons of ice appeared underneath her, tracing the outline of a snowflake, and everyone backed up in a ring, staying clear of the unnatural ice. Though it took only moments, Anna could tell that whatever Elsa was doing was stopping the demon, and then it hit her. 'She's cold for a reason. The demon must be hurt from it because its from the unquenchable fires, the cold is stopping it.'

She wanted to shout encouragement to her sister, but realized that Elsa wasn't stopping, with a gagging movement, she vomited up blood and bile. Anna, who had it explained to her what had possessed Elsa, clearly saw the snakelike being that was vomited up, and also that Elsa froze it, so that it was stopped forever. She saw Elsa look up from the demon's corpse, and she saw the ice that traced her sisters face, running in rivers and tributaries throughout her body. It was then that Anna realized what Elsa had done.

She was freezing herself. Elsa was freezing herself to stop the demon. Anna began to cry as she saw that Elsa's fingers were already as clear as an icicle hanging from a windowsill. Her blonde hair was as white as the falling snow. The very carpet was now nothing more than an ice patch on which to skate. How could was it near her now? Would mercury itself freeze?

"No, Elsa! Stop!" She cried, "Please, its over!"

She would never be certain if Elsa had heard her. Elsa leaned her head back and with her arms wide, stood and froze solid, looking as if a master sculptor had made her of solid piece of diamond. She scrambled forward, wishing to embrace her sister, but hands held her back.

"Don't touch her, Anna. You'll get burned if you touch her."

The very idea of being burned by ice was ludicrous to Anna. Only fire burned. She inched closer against the people holding her back, every step getting colder and colder, until finally she had to let them pull her back. Elsa was pure ice now. Ice so cold, no human could touch her.

Unable to touch her sister, knowing she had just frozen herself to stop the demon from killing her, Anna cried herself into a puddle on the floor.

-o-0-o-

It would be days later before Anna allowed the maids to dress her. She had retired to her old room, crawled into bed, and bawled herself to sleep again and again and again over the death of her sister. She finally accepted the fact that her people needed her, and she wouldn't be able to grieve forever. So begrudgingly, she allowed her maids to dress her in black, to do her hair up in a bun, and finally draped a veil across her face. She was in mourning, and at the moment, doubted she'd ever quit mourning her sister's death.

Entering the throne room, Elsa remained in front of the throne, still frozen solid. She found Dr. Jackson and Dr. Carter both talking, huddled near a small table drinking tea, so she decided to join them.

"Anna," Dr. Carter said, forcing a smile that did nothing to brighten her face.

"We're sorry it had to be this way," Dr. Jackson stated, standing and giving her a hug. "The goa'uld don't give up easily, and almost always fight to the end."

"Yea, at least Elsa stopped him though. I guess now, that makes me queen."

"Yes. From what we've gathered now that we can ask questions freely, the Storting were the first thing she destroyed when she got back, taking full control over the entire country. Unless the people say otherwise, you are now a queen in full. Your word is law."

Anna sat in an empty spot by the table. "Queen Anna? I never thought I'd be queen. I was the spare. There in case something happened to Elsa when we were growing up. Even when our parents died, I never thought I'd be a queen. Ambassador, maybe. I don't even know how to make a proclamation."

"I'm sure we could help you with that," Dr. Jackson stated, sipping from his porcelain cup. "Though our areas of expertise are far from royal duties, we can help. Me particularly."

"What would you know of royal duties, Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Half of what survived the years is royal decrees."

"It's appreciated. First thing, is what are we going to do with Elsa? We can't just leave her here." Anna asked, looking to her sister's frozen form.

"I've been checking it out the past few days," Dr. Carter said, leaning with her elbows on the table as she continued, "Whatever she was doing to freeze herself is just about stopped. If we don't move her soon, she may actually start melting. I was thinking we might move her somewhere cold, but we don't have any place that's freezing."

"What about North Mountain, at the peak?"

"Even if we could move Elsa right now, it'd take days to get her up there. We're not sure if she'll even continue to stay frozen if we take her out into the sun, and any enclosure we make will only keep her warm."

"Sawdust," Dr. Jackson said, a smile on his lips. "They used to use sawdust in old civilizations as an insulation. If we make a crate, fill it with sawdust, we can buy ourselves months of time needed to move her anywhere we want!"

"Great, now we just need two hundred square feet of sawdust," Dr. Carter said, "to fill the crate with."

Turns out, sawdust was already being collected for the ice houses. Who knew? Apparently a lot of things happened in the kingdom that she had never considered. So much happened from day to day, and now, all those people looked to her for guidance. For leadership. When she wanted nothing more than to run to her room and cry for her sister.

Doctors Jackson and Carter proved invaluable to her as advisers, buffering her from many of the people's questions and concerns. One that gnawed most on Anna were the warships that Elsa had launched. As best could be gathered, over one hundred ships that had been anchored in the harbor had been confiscated by the demon, and then outfitted with advanced weaponry. The captains had been ordered to sink any warship they encountered, and demand fealty from any town and port they entered.

Anna hated the thought of all the deaths that were about to be caused in the name of her kingdom. How much was about to change because one demon fell from the sky? One thing Anna knew had forever changed. Elsa was no longer going to be a part of it. It was something that became certain when the peak of North Mountain came into view, along with Elsa's ice palace.

The funeral procession was led by the cart that carried Elsa, now encased in a large wooden box, followed by the carriage containing Anna, now the Queen of Arendelle, and Doctors Carter and Jackson. Following them were twenty guards, and then the well wishers. Hundreds of them, all coming to pay their final respects to the woman who faced a demon, only to die to stop it.

Anna was doing her best not to cry. It had been a month since Elsa had frozen herself, and Anna felt as if she were drained of tears. During the day, after being prodded awake by her handmaidens, she could lose herself in the minutia of leading a country, sometimes even forgetting her own pain while she alleviated the pain of others. But at night, when the castle was going to sleep, it would settle back in. The pain of it all would cause her to cry herself to sleep, only to be prodded awake the next day by her handmaidens. It was a never ending cycle, but today, the cycle was different. Today they would place Elsa to rest, pay homage to her, and then leave her to rest eternally.

At the foot of the stairs, the cart carrying Elsa stopped. Eight guards dressed in their best stepped forward, then as one, carried the box containing Elsa inside. Then the carriage containing Elsa was allowed to pull up, while Doctor Jackson stepped down, then helped Anna and Doctor carter down. Arm in arm, Anna and Dr. Jackson climbed the steps to the palace. Anna wanted nothing more than to run, to not to have to see what was to come, but this course was set.

At the door, Dr. Jackson release her arm, and opened the door for her. The guards had made quick work of setting Elsa free of her wooden prison, and were busy cleaning the remaining sawdust from the floor. Anna was led to her place, followed by the Bishop. Behind him came the various members of the court she had appointed, and behind them the well wishers. Anna led the procession to the where Elsa stood before the fountain. The Bishop then stepped forward and began the funeral.

To Anna, it was numbing. The bishop seemed to drone on and on, until finally one by one, the well wishers filed by, each one leaving a flower at the feet of the frozen statue. Finally, after the last well wisher walked out, Anna turned to face the statue.

"We'll give you a moment to say good bye, your majesty," Dr. Jackson said, then he and Dr. Carter left through the ice door.

Alone with Elsa for maybe the last time, Anna walked over to the frozen statue and embraced it. All Anna could think about was the doors that for years had been between them. She understood now why Elsa had locked herself away. The power within her must have gotten too powerful to control, injuring Anna by accident. The lock of white hair had been explained to her by Dr. Carter. Hair turned white when it was exposed to freezing temperatures well below zero. It meant that Elsa's power had touched her, and Elsa had locked herself away. The castle had been sealed shut against the outside world, and the sisters had been separated.

To Anna though, it didn't matter. Elsa loved her enough to seal herself away so she could never harm her again. She wished she could tell Elsa that it was alright, that she forgave her for shutting herself away, for the lonely childhood. If Elsa hadn't, would she have been killed accidentally by her power? Would that have driven a remorseful Elsa into hiding as a young girl on North Mountain?

Anna cried on her sister's frozen shoulder, wishing for just one more chance to talk with Elsa. The tears flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"There, there, Anna," Anna heard a voice say, as warm arms embraced her.

Anna jerked back to reality to look up at into Elsa's smiling face, as her arms embraced her. The sisters embraced, neither wanting to let go. Finally it was Elsa who released Anna.

"The demon is finally gone," she breathed.

"Yeah, you froze it right after it left you. Dr. Carter broke it into pieces and threw it into a furnace."

"Great, I just wonder how long I have."

"What do you mean? You're free!" Anna said, the glee on her face at reuniting with her lost sister evident.

"But I'm not," Elsa said, wrapping her arms around herself and her nearly nude body. "I'm dying. The demon replaced my ability to heal. Without it, I'm going to get sick and die."

"But, all the technology she left us? Surely something can help you?" Anna asked, her face falling as the reality of what Elsa was saying hit her.

"I know the demon's technology, and nothing can help me. Even their sarcophagus won't keep me alive. The only way I could survive is if another demon took possession of me, meaning they would also unleash their evil on us. I barely kept him in check long enough to make him leave."

Anna hugged her sister again, as the door opened.

"Your majesty, everyone is ready to..." Dr. Jackson was saying as he caught sight of the two figures embracing by the fountain. "Elsa! You're unfrozen! Sam get in here!"

"Yes, I'm back, for however long I have."

"Right, I'm sorry," he said, "The goa'uld left and your immune system is shut down."

"Yes, now I'm left wondering how long I have."

"Daniel, what is..." Sam started then stopped, "Elsa? Your unfrozen."

"Is there any way? I'd do anything to keep you," Anna said, the tears starting to flow again.

"Maybe, it's a long shot," Sam said, thoughtful.

"Is there anything else?" Daniel said, turning to face Sam, his arms crossed.

"What? What is it?" demanded Anna.

"Elsa's return from her frozen state suggest she was in a form of suspended animation. Returning to flesh and blood may have restored her body completely, including the immune system."

"So, I'm not going to get sick and die?" Elsa asked, looking at the three people around her.

"Time will tell," Daniel said, shaking his head. "Well, the people outside are going to want to throw you a party either way."

"You don't like parties?" Anna asked, as the four started walking to the door.

"For me they tend to involve getting drunk and waking up married."

"That's off-world Daniel," Sam said, as they stopped at the door. "Remember, this is earth. I wouldn't look past you getting drunk, waking up covered in piss, with no memory of the night before."

"So, typical Friday at Jack's then?"

"Pretty much."


End file.
